


Mama Says Some More

by Jekkah



Series: Young Miral [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot sequel to "Mama Says" - Tom and Miral spend the morning together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Says Some More

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So, I think I fell in love with the Miral Paris that I created in "Mama Says." Here's another peak into a morning with her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tom trembled as he stood before the man. His eyes grew wide as he watched a single drop of sweat roll down his golden chest and disappear beneath his small, brown loincloth, the only piece of clothing he wore. Tom gulped before looking up in Chakotay's deep, brown eyes. Tom licked his lips before taking a step forward.

"What the hell!" Tom exclaimed, waking himself up with a start.

"Mama says you're not suppose to swear," Miral giggled. The four-year-old was sitting in the middle with her legs crossed, watching as her father struggled to shake off the dream he had been having.

Tom grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry, princess. Daddy had a bad dream and it freaked me out." Bad dream was putting it mildly, he thought to himself, but at least it was better than the Harry/whipped cream dream he had not long after they returned to Earth. He hadn't been able to wake himself up from that one and found he couldn't look his best friend in the eye for almost two weeks afterward. "Where is your mama?"

Miral's head danced as replaced. "Mama took baby brother to the store to get food for lunch. Mama says Uncle Harry is bringing Lily over because Aunt Megan is a petaQ."

"Miral, you are not to use that language," Tom scolded even as he was internally laughing.

"Sorry, Daddy," Miral told him, though it was clear from her voice that she wasn't sorry at all. It wouldn't be the last thing that she inherited from her father.

Tom glanced around as if realizing for the first time that B'Elanna was actually gone. "Why didn't your mama wake me up before she left?"

She shrugged. "Mama said for me to wake you up. Mama said that you were up too late last night and that you were less likely to hit me if I woke you up. Mama says you love me more than anything in the whole world."

"You, your mama, and Joey are the people I love most of all," Tom clarified, tickling her stomach.

"Stop it, Daddy!" Miral squealed. She laid on her stomach, putting her chin on her hands. She watched as Tom flitted about the room, gathering clothes. "Can we play with the cars today?"

Tom paused. "Not today. We're having people over for dinner."

Miral clapped her hands. "Who?"

"Oh, Uncle Chak, Aunt Katie, Callum, and Baby Aislinn. Uncle Harry and Lily, and I thought Aunt Megan, but it sounds like that isn't going to happen. Grandpa Owen and Grandma Gretchen."

"Grandpa John?" Miral asked.

Tom shook his head. "No, Mama's had enough time with Grandpa John lately. She just wants to kick back and have fun tonight."

"Mama says you shouldn't kick," Miral responded.

"It's a different kind of kick." Tom considered explaining further, but decided to let it go. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Miral stood up on the bed and began to jump up and down. "Mama said that she wouldn't make me bacon and eggs. Mama said that I had to wake you up if I wanted it."

Tom snatched her off the bed. "So, that's the real reason that you stayed behind, huh? You just love me for my bacon and eggs." He put her down on the ground. "Now, scoot while I get dressed."

Miral ran off, giggling. Tom found her in the kitchen, sitting at the counter. Her feet were swinging back and forth as she waited for him. He kissed the top of her head as he passed by. He felt Miral's eyes on him as he pulled the ingredients out and began to cook.

"Mama says you make the best breakfast ever," Miral told him.

"She does, huh?" Tom's eyebrow rose.

Miral nodded. "But Mama says that she can't tell you that because your head will swell up."

Tom laughed at that. "What else does Mama say?"

"Mama says that Uncle Chak is like a wild animal. Mama told Aunt Katie that it's not a race to have a litter of babies. Mama says that Aunt Katie really likes to make up time. Mama says that if Aunt Katie had been like this on V'yager, they would have had to build another deck. Mama says-"

"Miral," Tom interrupted. "Were you listening in on your mama's private conversations again?"

She hung her head down, her cheeks tinging red. Her voice was low when she replied, "Yes."

Tom opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the doorbell chiming, followed by Harry entering the house, holding his daughter, Lily, in his arms. Tom grinned at them both. "Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

"Lily!" Miral shouted, jumping down to run over to her uncle.

Harry put the two-year-old down and laughed as she hugged Miral, causing them both to tumble. "Hi, Miral, Tom. I hope you don't mind that we showed up so early."

Tom began making more food. "Not at all. I hope you're hungry."

Harry nodded, taking Miral's spot at the counter. He kept one eye on the girls. "Where's B'Elanna and Joey?"

"Getting food for lunch, I'm told. We've been so focused on tonight's dinner that we forgot about lunch." Tom lowered his voice. "So, why are you here so early anyway?"

"Megan and I decided it would be in our best interest to spend the whole day apart."

Tom held in a sigh, taking in his deflated best friend. "You and Lily are always welcome here... even if you need to stay for a few days... or longer."

"Thanks, Tom," Harry said, gratefully. He shook his head and forced himself to lighten up. "What's new around here?"

"Apparently, Chakotay and Kathryn are already working towards baby number three," Tom whispered, conspiratorially.

Harry cringed over the thoughts that entered his head about his former captain and her first officer. "Aislinn is only two months old. Are they trying to set a record?"

"Mama says that Uncle Chak is a wild animal," Miral repeated. "Mama-"

"That's enough, Miral," Tom said, firmly. "Why don't you run and wash your hands? Breakfast is ready."

Miral skipped off towards the bathroom. Tom sighed, putting the food on plates. He glanced at Lily, who was clamoring to have her dad pick her up.

"Do you think my little princess is ever going to get out this 'Mama says' phase?" Tom asked Harry.

"Absolutely. I'm just not looking forward to the 'Daddy says' phase," Harry teased.

Miral hopped back into the kitchen. She jumped into Tom's arms. "Mama says that I'm the best hand washer in the world."

"Then, again," Harry reconsidered, "maybe not."

THE END


End file.
